Avenues and Uexpected Appearences
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about various pairings meeting in Join Avenue! 1. ConflictingShipping (Game!Green/ Gary x Leaf) with a tiny bit of SoulSilverShipping (Kotone/Lyra x Game!Silver)


**This is my first ConflictingShipping fanfis/drabble/oneshot/thing!**

**Hope it's not too bad!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Leaf sighed in awe as she stared at the beautiful necklace sitting on the highest shelf of the store. It had dark green emeralds and white pearls skilfully threaded onto the silver template and had a rectangular dark green emerald surrounded by diamantes as a pendant.

_'There's no way that I'll ever be able to afford this…'_ Leaf thought to herself as she stared at the expensive necklace, almost hypnotised by its beauty.

"Can I help you miss?" The redneck asked. Leaf shook her head.

"No, I'm fine thank you." She replied and walked further down the avenue.

_'How did I even get myself into this mess?'_ The brunette asked herself.

* * *

_"Kyaaa! Leaf!" Kotone shouted, waking the girl from her sleep._

_"Go away." Leaf groaned and turned over. Kotone frowned._

_"Get up, sleepy head!" She complained, pulling the covers off of Leaf's bed._

_"Hurry, go get changed!" She said, handing Leaf her usual outfit and pushing her into the bathroom. Kotone waited outside. Leaf sighed._

_"Where are we even going that has gotten you so hyper?" Leaf asked, still waking up. Kotone giggled._

_"We're going to Join Avenue! A lady at the pokemon centre told me that it's romantic how the shops come and go, so I decided to take us, the group, there today!" She exclaimed._

_"…And **Silver** actually **agreed** to this?" Leaf asked, getting changed._

_"Well…Silvy needed a bit of…**convincing**." Kotone mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers._

_"Oh well. I was going to enter the World Tournament today but I guess Red can do that…" Leaf said. Kotone sighed in annoyance._

_"Hurry up!"_

_Kotone, Silver, Leaf and Hilda entered the famous avenue, otherwise known as Join Avenue._

_"Wow! It's so pretty!" Kotone cooed, grabbing Silver's hand and pulling him down the giant avenue._

_"C'mon Silvy, let's go!" She exclaimed and ran off. Hilda sighed._

_"Same old Kotone, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna go look around too." Hilda said and walked off._

* * *

Leaf kept walking around, looking at the various shops. She went to Aileen's Antiques and looked at the rare fossils. There were a variety of rocks but Leaf wasn't interested in anything here at all; she just wanted to get out of here.

_'I wonder how much longer Kotone and the others will be…This stuff is so expensive; there's no way I would ever pay ten thousand pokedollars just to have a tiny rock-'_

"Yo, Leaf." A voice said from behind her, breaking the girl away from her thoughts. Leaf froze.

_'Oh no…'_ Leaf thought. The girl turned around and came face to face with her only rival, Green.

"So, Leafy, did you hear the news?" He asked, his signature smirk spreading across his face.

"No…Is it really that important?" Leaf mumbled. Green looked at her, shocked.

"You mean you haven't heard?" He teased. Leaf shook her head.

"Well it's only _natural_ for someone as ditzy as you to not keep up with the news. But hey, I'll tell you anyway since you're probably too dumb to figure it out on your own." Her rival laughed in a teasing manner. Leaf felt her face turn red from anger; he always made her feel so angry and so…weird at the same time.

"Woah, hey, there's no need to blush over me." Green mocked. Leaf clenched her fists in order to restrain herself from punching him.

"You really are a ditz; I was only joking." He said.

"Anyway, guess who won the Pokemon World Tournament?" The rival asked cockily. Leaf rolled her eyes.

_'Here it comes.'_ She thought to herself.

"It was none other than me but hey, I guess that is expected from such a great trainer like me." He said, crossing his arms.

"Let's not forget who beat you at the Pokemon League." Leaf mumbled, smirking.

"H-Hey that was a one-off battle! You just got lucky!" He said, pointing a finger at Leaf.

"I still beat you though." She said. Green smirked.

"Is little Leafy jealous?" He taunted, his eyes showing a glint of an indescribable emotion.

"No." Leaf hissed.

"Yes you are~" He said tauntingly. Leaf sighed and walked off.

"H-Hey, Leaf! I was just messing around!" The rival said, grabbing Leaf's wrist. Leaf yanked her wrist away from his grip, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Leaf. Come with me." Green said, walking in the direction of the store Leaf was at earlier.

"No." Leaf replied.

"It wasn't a request." He shot back. Leaf sighed and went over to Green.

"Oh, looks like the necklace is gone…" Leaf whispered to herself. The rival smirked.

"What a shame." He said, trying not to laugh. Leaf pretended that she didn't hear his last remark. She turned her head to the right and pretended to examine the products.

_'Damn you Green. If I didn't like you this much I would've killed you a long time ago…'_ Leaf thought to herself. Leaf felt a small weight on her left pocket but passed it off as nothing. She turned around to see Green talking to the redneck that owned the store. He tunred to Leaf, blushing slightly.

"Heh, sorry Leafy. I know that you love spending time with me, I mean who wouldn't? But I have to go." Green said, turning away from his female rival.

"Smell ya later, Leafy!" He exclaimed as he threw a hand up and ran off into the distance.

Leaf smiled.

"Same old Green." She said. The girl noticed that the weight in her left pocket on her skirt from before was still there. She reached in and felt something cold and bumpy. She pulled the object out of her pocket to see that it was the necklace she had wanted to buy earlier.

'What in the world?' Leaf thought. She read the note attached to the necklace:

**_'Dear Leaf,_**

**_I saw you looking at this necklace before and decided to get it for you...But that doesn't mean I care for you or anything! Don't get the wrong idea, okay?_**

**_Love Green.'_**

Leaf's eyes widened at the note.

_'Okay, now I know he is insane.'_ Leaf thought.

_'But even if he still is insane, he's kinda cute.'_ Leaf put the necklace on and walked down the avenue in search for her friends.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**ConflictingShipping Drabble-thingy complete!**

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**If you want a certain ship in my next story/drabble/thing then please PM me. :)**


End file.
